One of These Days
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: One of these days I'm going to get the courage to tell you I love you... NaruxSasu Ooh! Another chapter! Who could it be!
1. One of These Days

One of these days, I'm going to be great.  
  
One of these days, I'm going to get strong.  
  
One of these days, I'll tell her I'm over her.  
  
One of these days, I'll stop my obsession.  
  
One of these days, I'll kick your ass.  
  
One of these days, I'll leave you in the dust.  
  
One of these days, I'll gather my courage.  
  
One of these days, I'll look at you without a mask.  
  
One of these days, I'll hold you close.  
  
One of these days, I'll tell you my secrets.  
  
One of these days, I'll tell you I love you...  
  
But that day is so far off it looks so damn fuzzy. I just can't seem to focus on it, I can't seem to get closer to it; those days always seem to run ahead.  
  
Today is just normal, with no vision of hopeful promises.  
  
I'm helping more people with their problems, and protecting those that I care about; but I still see the hesitant look in their eyes.  
  
I'm getting more experienced with my body, soul and mind; but I still find someone who's better than me.  
  
I come so close to dropping the act and telling Sakura she's yesterday's news; but I still find myself running up to her at the top of my lungs screaming I want a date.  
  
I'm trying to eat more healthy things, and try new foods but damn, ramen still kicks ass...  
  
With every day my strength builds I find new ways to surprise you; but you still find a way to knock me into the ground.  
  
I find myself advancing as the days go by and see my future goals close in sight; but every time I take a look behind me you're not there, because you somehow made it pass me again.  
  
I've always been good at speaking my mind and showing how I feel to the world; but when I try to tell you simple things I find myself stuttering or insulting at you.  
  
I like to show those close to me how good they make me feel and I've always prided myself on telling the truth; but when I look at you I want to smile, but instead I just sneer.  
  
People are starting to warm up to me but you still have that "no touch" rule written on your face.  
  
Only a selected few know about what I really am; but can you really blame me, for wanting to keep it a secret from you? Would you not push me away in disgust like all the others?  
  
Because you see, no matter how many times I find the moment to be right, or how many times we come close to death, I just can't tell you how loved you are... I can't tell you how needed you are...  
  
So today I'm going to wake up; eat my cereal; train; tell Sakura-chan how much I love her; go on missions; taunt and insult you; spar with you; get my ass implanted into the ground; walk through a crowd of frowns and angry faces; and never once tell you how much you mean to me... and I'll do all of this with a vulpine smile on my face.  
  
I've worn this mask for too long I'm afraid, it's weighing me down to the point where I can't keep up with the pace I want.  
  
So maybe tomorrow...  
  
Or the day after that...  
  
Or maybe even the day after the next...  
  
I'll find you standing in front of that classic sunset and tell you how much you captivate me.  
  
But until then, I pray to whatever god that will listen to me, that you see through this well played act, and you pressure me into saying it.  
  
I hope you drive me to the point where I can yell out my emotions to you without having the raging waterfall drowning out my words, because you see...  
  
"I UZUMAKI NARUTO! LOVE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"  
  
I just can't do it today, in front of your face.  
  
"... Baka dobe..."  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
Yeah... that was Sasuke at the end, sorry if that confused you... n_n;;  
  
This just kinda came out of nowhere, and I know it might not seem all that great, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone! _ Don't you hate when story ideas do that?!  
  
Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think? 


	2. Wondering Remembering

Today is going to be like any other day.  
  
I'm going to wake up in my too-large and cold bed, and contemplate getting a new one...  
  
But then I'll remember that this was the bed my father helped carved so I stop my wandering complaints and keep it.  
  
I'm going to walk in my cat like grace across my spacious room, and open my closet to see the many clothes waiting for me there, I then wonder if I could throw some of them out.  
  
But then I remember how long my mother spent on making them, and so they shall forever stay in the closet.  
  
I'm going to cross through the empty living room and enter the master kitchen and ponder if I should get a smaller house.  
  
But then I'll remember how my ancestors built this home with their bare hands and I suddenly find it an adequate size.  
  
I'm going to eat my plain meal of juice and bagel and then gather my gear together for early training, I then stop to think if extra training is really necessary.  
  
But then I remember how close you are to catching up and I find myself training harder than usual.  
  
I'm going to head to the training grounds and wait the half hour for Sakura and yourself to arrive, I then question why I come so early when Kakashi- sensei never comes here on time.  
  
But then I remember that I have my reputation to keep, and so I come ten minutes earlier than normal.  
  
I'm going to ignore all of Sakura's advances and wait for that late lame ass teacher to get here, I then ask myself why I don't go over and sit next to you.  
  
But then I remember that I have an act to keep up and so stay where I am.  
  
I'm going to train and spar with you and try my hardest to put you beneath me, my whole body nearly freezes when I think of giving you compliments and/or suggestions.  
  
But then I remember how insulted you'll get, so I do the bright thing and keep my mouth shut.  
  
I'm going to follow you home and watch you get ready for bed and all the while I'm silently contemplating sneaking into your room just to worship your adorable body.  
  
But then I remember that I'm the great Uchiha Sasuke, and that I have an image to uphold.  
  
And though you hid it well, you can't keep it locked up forever. You'll slip up somehow like you did yesterday, and you're damn well lucky it was only I who followed you.  
  
But I honestly hope, deep down in my heart that you never gather the courage. That you never come to me and say all those sweet things you do while practicing to your pillow...  
  
Because I know I'll push you away, and I know I'll make you cry.  
  
It tears at my heart knowing that will be the outcome, and it kills me inside knowing I'd give you that pain.  
  
And for a moment I daydream of us being together, body mind and soul. Living a beautiful life full of love and trust...  
  
But then I remember that I am Sasuke, and that I am an avenger to my clan, and then I wash the dreams away and cry silently in the cold reality as I angst on things that could never be...  
  
"I love you too Naruto-koi..."  
  
It's all I can give you, and it's all you may ever get. I can't see into the future, but I know what my conscious tells me, and it says that I'll never be able to make you happy.  
  
And in that moment I wonder if maybe I'm overreacting...  
  
But then I remember how lovely and calm you look and I don't want to take that away.  
  
"So I'll just watch..."  
  
"And get nowhere closer to peace of mind..."  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Oh~! Who is the mystery person now?!  
  
I blame this on all you people that kept asking me for Sasuke's side of the story! Damn you all, you guys just turned this into a story!  
  
Kimajime: A story with a plot brewing~!  
  
u_u I just wanted this to be a one shot... *whimpers* and then Kimajime and Jekoi started whispering plot ideas in my ears...  
  
Jekoi: In other words... whether this fic ends here or continues on into a chapter length story is all up to a readers reply! ^.~ 


	3. It's Boring

It's boring living in a plain apartment you hardly ever see because you're running all over the place delivering messages; and it's annoying when you wake up and find out you passed out on a stone bench again.  
  
It's boring talking to the same people because they never seem to understand that you have somewhere you'd like to be; and it's annoying when they never really have anything interesting to say...  
  
It's boring getting to a meeting place on time because you never get to stop to enjoy life; and it's annoying when you're constantly reminded of your tardiness... one of these days I might not be able to take this view for granted.  
  
It's boring training three children because they never take the time to get along; and it's annoying standing on the side lines playing referee.  
  
It's boring watching the two of them fight and insult each other because they think no one can tell; and it's annoying because everyone can.  
  
It's boring to hear him constantly telling me to leave them alone; and it's annoying because all they need is a damn push.  
  
So, I guess I'll just sit here and read for another half hour before I get going.  
  
And I guess I'll continue giving all of you people your lame ass excuses from me, because that's what you all expect of me and that's all your going to get, for now.  
  
Oh yes Sasuke, I see your wandering eyes. Yes Naruto, I see your fears, and maybe if you both would just pull the covers off your heads and look at the world as it was meant to be viewed, you would see all the opportunities you're missing.  
  
I shouldn't be telling you this, because I am a ninja, and ninjas must keep their emotions hidden. But DAMNIT Sasuke, that doesn't mean become a rock!  
  
So yes! This morning... or should I say afternoon, will go just as it usually does. But this evening will not, I had to put up with your cutesy denial crap for nearly two bloody years. I am going to bitch, and I am going to bitch hard, and damnit, you're going to listen and wake up.  
  
Gods, can't you just see you would make a good couple?  
  
"Alright! I'm going now."  
  
"Gods Kakashi, you're so lazy..."

* * *

Very short chapter, but there wasn't much that needed to be said really nn;; sorry for taking so long to update, my computer is suffering some terrible illnesses, and Jeff's health must come first.  
  
Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done before my trip on the 27th! Please review!! 


	4. Obvious

There are some things that are so obvious. Like when you sit down for a pop quiz the last four questions will either be the easiest or the hardest ones; they're there to strike fear in your heart or calm your rattled nerves.

When I wake up in the mornings, I pour two cups of coffee instead of one, I make breakfast large enough for two, simply because it's now just obvious that you will climb through my window and expect it there.

When I'm walking down the halls towards a classroom I don't have to look up to see a peeking face, it's obvious a student is standing watch to warn their fellow classmates.

At the end of the day I am always waiting for him at the end of a particularly hard mission, because it's obvious he wants to go have ramen with company.

The way his eyes follow a shadow that doesn't know it's being watched, is an obvious sign of knowledge.

The way his hand idly moves his chopsticks in the broth, is an obvious sign that he is thinking, bothered, or worried.

The soft sad sigh that escapes his lips when he shovels noodles in his mouth, tells me in an obvious way that once again he didn't have the courage to speak out. When he sighs, it's obvious he's trying to mask it as a sigh of pleasure so as not to alert me.

It's obvious that he's defensive about his choice.

It's obvious that he no longer watches her with longing.

It's obvious that the shadow is afraid.

It's obvious that the shadow has the same feelings.

It's obvious that the two need to solve it on their own.

And it's obvious that a once known lazy someone is getting annoyed. It's obvious that lazy is going to finally do something, even after I've told him no.

It's obvious that they need a push; I know that, I will never deny it, but I just feel that the pushing should be from them. You say one push from you and everything will be all right, but I'm sorry, I don't believe you. They're one, they don't know what's going on.

It's obvious that they are embarrassed of their feelings, they're ashamed of having them, and they're confused as to why they even do.

But I won't stop you though, because once again it is obvious that you will not change your mind, and it's obvious that you will not be satisfied until you know you have done something to help. That is what I love about you.

So for now, I'll sit on that sideline bench and watch the battle progress, when you need my help I'll only enter then.

Because it's obvious that you'll come to me when you need advice.

"Well, I'll see you later. Tell me how the _mission_ goes."

"…Mission? Sensei, we don't have a mission. Sensei! Iruka-sensei! What mission?"

* * *

Woah, I was looking through my files trying to find my chapter for "This Line They Cannot Cross" and I found all of these chapters! O.O 

You would not believe it! I have fanfictions-the **whole** story- in these folders! I found this chapter hidden in here and I started laughing. I cannot believe how much stuff I have that need to be updated for my stories in here!

I mean wow!

Review please and tell me what you though.

P.S.  
Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you can forgive me, the situation was just so funny when I finally found all of these chapters (not just for this story, but for many others).


	5. It's Confusing

Confusion is a completely normal human response to anything related with life. At least, that's what my teachers tell me.

But nobody ever really tells you, that confusion is something you witness almost everyday!

Take my alarm clock for instance; I set it for five o'clock (5:00) in the morning, yet it always goes off at five after five (5:05). How does that happen? I don't know; like I stated before, it's confusing, but I solve the problem and set my alarm clock now for four fifty-five (4:55).

I get out of bed and spend at least thirty minutes in the shower and then another twenty minutes getting dressed. There's always a certain outfit I set aside on my desk, but it's never there when I'm in a rush to change. Confusing? Yes, but I now know my mother puts it back into my dresser drawer because she deems it inappropriate for training.

My teacher's confusing to me. How can someone so strong, so talented, and so widely known as a genius, fall for some of the most lamest tricks in the book? Does he really not know what he's falling for, or is he just humoring us?

And my teammates! They have to be the most confusing points in my life! How can someone so stupid, who takes years to learn a basic jitsu, accomplish a dark art in a day? How can someone so handsome and smart, ignore those that fawn over him?

See, confusing, confusing, confusing.

It's not having the answers that frustrate me, because I'm supposed to be the brains, am I not? I'm the one who's supposed to be the master of the basics, second only to Iruka-sensei.

And what was with that comment? Mission? We don't have a mission today, just training… unless Iruka-sensei meant something else… Oh crap… he did, didn't he?

Damn! Does Iruka-sensei know what's been going on between them? They have been acting very strangely lately.

Double damn! Why does nothing make sense anymore! I can't take it! It's driving me close to madness!

Where's my realism? I need a dose of something normal! For kami sake what is going _on_? They're just standing there staring, like they're waiting for the other to self-combust.

This is just too weird! I'm so confused.

Everything is changing, and I think I missed the notice…

"Ah… this is so irritating…"

"Eh? EH! What's wrong? I know, I know! You've missed me, that's it, isn't? I knew it! Let's go on a date!"

"URASAI!"

"OW! Sakura-chan why do you always have to hit so hard? Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

* * *

And here we have Sakura. Short chapter once again I know, I hate to tell you this but... the rest of the chapters are about the same size. Guess what Natalie you can relax, my annoyingPOV technique will be changing soon! It won't be an obvious "guess who's speaking" POV it will be an obvious given and just a general their side of the story from now on.

Leave a review and tell me what you thought!

P.S To those who are constantly reviewing my stories for There Is No Innoncence- my god, it's been so long since I've updated I know! And I'm glad you're waiting, but bloody hell do you have to send me such pushy reviews! I can't update TINI without Natalie, I've told you before it's all based on her ideas, without her ideas I can't write it now can I? Send an e-mail to her and stop harrassing me for a while. Check out my profile for an e-mail and update progress information!


End file.
